Tayo the Little Bus (character)
Tayo is a blue bus who is friendly, playful and sometimes even a little mischievous. Tayo is 9 years old in season 1 & 2 and 10 years old in season 3 & 4 and is 11-12 in the new series. Bio Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, he also enjoys playing games with Rogi, the green bus.He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble (True,he is an angel).he is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Honda Aero City in the series (Ok). He bares the number 120. Tayo, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like them are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has an older sister called Hotshot Cecily (I though he was an orphan).Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel (Ok). Tayo's Many Nicknames Tayo has alot of nicknames. *Best friend (by Rogi & Gani) *Bestie (by Lani) *Big blue moron (by Rogi) *Stupid (by Rogi) *Friend (by Lani) *Cutie (by Rogi) *Dweeb (by Rogi) *Gay (by Rogi & Shine) *Blockhead (by Rogi & Speed) *Rogi’s boyfriend (by Lani) *Sweet (by Gani & Peanut) *Nice (by Gani) *Pal (by Rogi) *Meanie (by Lani) *Dork (by Rogi) *Nerd (by Rogi) *Chamo (by Rogi) *Friend (by Lani) *Son (by Cito/Citu) *Sweetie(by Rogi) Parodies Tayo & Friends (as Thomas) Little Buses (as Tiny) Tayotown (as Wilson) BusTales (as Dewey) Tayotown (South Park Parody) (as Kyle) Tayo The Little Tour Bus (as Finley) The Amazing World of Rogi (as Darwin) Trivia * In the new series, his full name is "Tayo Matthew Henderson". It was stated on his driving license (ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?). * In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body (Nooooo,his design is good enough as it is). *His personality is very funny in both old and new series (He is more cute then funny but can be funny to i guess). *Tayo can be a bit dimwitted and lazy at times (Don’t be mean to the big blue cinnamon roll please). *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses (Ok). *Teresa Gallagher also voices his baby counterpart (Ok). *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani both sing the vocals,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. After Tayo and Lani fight with each other and Lani quits the band,Gani suggested that Rogi should sing the vocals along with Tayo and play the electric guitar (Good,that no good lani can fudge off). *Although Rogi is Tayo's best friend, Gani is also depicted as such in the new series (Yeah,but rogi and tayo get along better). *Tayo doesn't manually need a driver and the other vehicle, but you can only see the cockpit (what’s a cockpit?). *There is an episode when Tayo,Rogi,Lani and Gani fall into a bottomless pit they decide to tell stories to pass the time (R.I.P. tayo rogi lani and gani,it’s so sad to see the death of children). *He was only absent in Poco's Flower (Ok then). *His real name is Samson (The name is as genderless as the name tayo). *He Has a Male Adult Voice in Bulgaria and Polish Dub (Good to know). Gallery Angrytayo.jpg|Tayo getting mad at Coco Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 EP01 A Day in the Life of Tayo.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube4.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Tayo's redesign (middle right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Tayo's makeover (middle left) Tayo.jpg 1380098481.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_PXWZ7grqDOJp7j5Vzu.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-17-14h34m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h54m30s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h06m11s27.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-18-07h30m42s73.png They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together TayoasThomas.jpg|Collect-n-Play toy as Thomas Category:Characters with real names Category:Blue Buses with real names Category:Blue Buses with real names